Magic Zone
This area is commonly considered the Magic Zone, it is mostly populated with worlds of high magic. Spelljammers are more common than warp ships. A wise man gets himself a jammer-finder before traveling to these systems. While the odds are low, you might live longer. Map Area map for the Empires and Magic Zone. Other Worlds in the Greyhawke Universe *Independent/Unaligned Worlds "12 Worlds" *Niǎn Hegemony *Twelve Worlds Empire *Zakonnyy Empire "Absurdia" Sheep World or the World of Unintended Consequences *'Location:' *'Races present:' Sheeple: Anthropomorphic sheep with white wool and either black or brown faces. A visual clue to those that know which are (barely) sentient. They are dumb (Meta, Int 2d4 Wis 2d6). A true race of blondes. Lupen Anthropomorphic wolves. They run the world and keep it from collapsing. They live apart form the Sheeple. *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear Age) *'Magic level:' 17 *'Politics:' Single world nation, Two separate but interdependent cultures. *'Religion:' Suszan McDonald by a limited number of Lupens. Otherwise no religions. *'Notes:' Long ago this world had a humanoid population and a higher tech level. The humanoids died out regrettably. Regrettably because several people want to kill them. Before they died out the elevated two animal species, sheep and wolves. Why is beyond knowing or reason, the results are simply crazy. A world run by the Lupens because the Sheeple are not smart enough to do so, but they have to wear magical collars when among the Sheeple to look like dogs. The Sheeple are a race of blondes, the smart ones that is. Without direction society would collapse. The Lupens need the Sheeple to keep the tech level up, but the Sheeple are stupid. They eat the Sheeple. Suszan tried giving them pigs instead, but they complained the pigs were smarter than the Sheeple. She finally settled on visually marking the sentient Sheeple from the sub sentient. Black faces for sentient, brown for sub. You can't even segregate them. Both readily produce the other. The Twelve Worlds is aware of this place and patrols its space. They stay strictly off. They can't think of anything they could do to improve it. Acadia Greek Home World *'Location:' -7/15 *'Races present:' Human, Centaurs (2 sub-races), Fauns *'Tech Level:' 10 (Nuclear Age) *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' 101 Nation States, no world council, unified culture. *'Religion:' Olympic Pantheon or Suszan & Coran *'Notes:' The Centaurs became involved after Suszan acquired Bert from Pan. She was curious abut his world and he had unfinished mortal business. They got the religion started when they saw that the Olympians were slacking, figuring they had the place to themselves. Coran's on going feud with Zeus did not help. Suszan refused to play the game by the Olympian rules. Currently it is a stand off. The Olympian temples are getting more service oriented due to a loss of patrons. Andros The World with no Women *'Location:' -7/4 *'Races Present:' Humanoids *'Techlevel:' 10 *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' World council, the female crisis having obliterated any other conflicts. *'Religion:' Virtually absent. A few ascetic sects. A growing urgent thankfulness for the gods that are bringing women to the world *'Note:' Andros is the world without women. A plague that targeted the female population resulted in the death of 90% of the adult women. The entire culture is in shock from this imbalance. Excess females from Gynidia are being brought in. Watching an Androsian, with a deep respect for females, and a Gynidian, with a ingrained obedience to males try and get something done is amusing in the least. Durinhar The Dark Home *'Location:' -12/12 *'Races Present:' "Space Elves" Long descended from the Quendi of Thindacarulle, they are shorter and shorter lived, average 5'6" and seldom exceeding 500 years of age. *'Tech Level:' 6 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Patriarch ruling over a martial state run on military discipline from birth to death. *'Religion:' A nod to the old ways. They have a few priests of the Toril Elven gods. *'Notes:' Some of the Quendi having fled war on Thindacarulle found they didn't like the way Elurhon was being run (they were not doing it) and once again took to the spaceways. They reached the system they called Durinhar for its dimmer star, at the end of their rope. They settled on the barely habitable moon of the giant planet that dominated the system, Unlike Elurhon they retained Spelljammer Technology because Durinhar was poor in resources and they needed to search the countless small rocks of the system for metals. Having wrestled a living form a difficult place they figured the rest of the universe could benefit from their winning ways and appointed themselves the Galactic police force. The appointment is hotly contested. Their attempts to "reclaim" Thindacarulle resulted in the Eyrian spelljammer fleet. Space Elves actively avoid the tech zone as ships that have entered that area do not return. Jammer/warp accidents or actively being shot up it is hard to say. (I'm betting on shot up.) Giya A world without direction *'Location:' -9/8 *'Races Present:' Humanoids *'Tech level:' 9 (Mechanized Age) *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' 132 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures *'Religion:' Virtually absent. The gods of this world have drifted away and been replaced by empty ritual and stern moralizing. *'Note:' Abaican is the principle meddler on this world. He has a well established religion here that was used to help power him out of Hell. As he was given to he is returning in kind. Religion is making a comeback. Giya is on the edges of the Twelve Worlds. It is not aware of them. Gor The Shattered World *'Location:' -8/14 *'Races Present:' Two varieties of basic Goran humanoid; Modern Goran; typified by a massive body build, low intellect, quick breeding and low psionic ability. These people are plagued by Bimbos, and Jocks. Individuals too dumb to take care of themselves. The females are the more dangerous. The Jocks generally get killed before they can breed. The Bimbos on the other hand are soft and pretty and the men will protect them. They are counter survival to any tribe. '' Ancient Goran;'' "Those Above" a slender built humanoid race with a high degree of psionic ability. These are the remains of the original race that held themselves away, who managed to avoid being swept up in the general disaster. A Small numbers of non-humanoid sentient species are represented. Noted are the Animal People and the Bijou. Both are now working for Kirt Hellreaver. *'Tech level:' 1 - 4, (Stone age to Iron age) with anachronisms *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Three nation states, and thousands of tribal level political units. "Northland" tech 3; "Janosland" tech 4; "The Islands" tech 2; The majority of the planet is occupied by independent hunter-gatherer groups that raid one another for resources and women. *'Religion:' '' Spirit worship'', tribal shamanism and superstition. Mother Goddess Worship: Unorganized worship of the land. Kirt supports the Mother goddess as her health and the health of the land are one. '' Kirt:'' Kirt's standard religion adapted to Gor. A small number of tribes worship other Greyhawken deities, or the demons and devils that have yet to be cleared out. *'Note:' Deep in the world's past there was a cataclysmic event. An unnatural disaster caused by magic and hubris from the world's controlling powers. The exact nature is still unknown, but civilization was destroyed. The very spirit of the land was damaged. The local humanoids devolved into fast breeding (multiple birth) low witted masses of muscle. Tough men and tougher women. This is the fur jockstrap world. Big breasted women and bigger muscled men. High libidos and low intellects. Kirt has taken it upon himself to improve the lot. Good Luck with that. Gynidia Femworld or the world with no men. *'Location:' -8/9 *'Races Present:' "Femworlders" They are medium toned humanoids near universally 5'6" small breasted and cute as a button. Stars are 2d4+10. No femworlder has stats under 12. Hair runs brunette to red. Blonds are rare. Males when you find them are two inches taller, same stats, and no larger frame than medium. Genitals are larger than humanoid average. Femworlders are not modest. However, clothing depends on your status. Citizens, the lowest class go nude and no body hair except for protective clotting. Breeders wear clothing and are not required to remove hair, and DON'T. They will not be caught without it. Son Mothers, have special badging. Men wear what pleases them. *'Tech level:' 10 *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' World council, the need to breed males ruling everything. Until recently it was a total tyranny of authoritarian control that decided the very life or death of every citizen. The people come in five categories. Meat Girls: No status they get eaten. Currently they get moved to Andros. These are women merely above average or different, too tall too short, etc.. Citizens: The average woman, not fit to breed. Forced sterilization and the removal of body hair. They are forced to go nude. No rights they barely rate better than the average slave. Breeders: The women fit to bear children. They wear clothing. Do they have it better? They are brood mares. Pregnant as often as they can to get that elusive boy. Most women never make one. Son Mothers: The ones that win the baby lottery. They are usually insufferable and get pretty much what they want. The Council are made of of these women. A cooperative womb makes them wise. Men: The life of a stud, Moo. While women are required to obey them they don't choose their sex partners. Each will have as many as 300 breeders. Especially if they ever made a boy, Who they get depends in who is "in season" at the time, several women a day. A life support system for your testes. Household form with four to eight women. Men are kept in massive support structures that pamper and exploit them. All female children go to the creche. *'Religion:' Virtually absent. A hand full of priests from Hari, Abican, and Julian. It is growing and has broken the World Council. That reflexive obedience to males thing. *'Note:' Femworld is the world without men. The birthrate is one male birth per roughly 1000 female births. The entire culture is twisted by this imbalance in really sick ways. Until the arrival of the gods they were eating their own culls. Unlike Andros which had no time to adapt to the shock this has been a gradual erosion over thousands of years. Men are being imported from Andros. Watching an Androsian, with a deep respect for females, and a Gynidian, with a ingrained obedience to males try and get something done is amusing in the least. The cause of the Imbalance has been located. A pissed off Mother goddess who has since wandered away. She didn't like the way her followers disregarded men. New blood is the only workable solution. The current population is tainted with the gender imbalance, but doesn't pass it on to new blood. Kryn The Dragon World *'Location:' -14/18 *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids, Dragons, others. *'Tech level:' 4 (medieval, and sliding) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Competing dragon clans contending with the gods for control of the world. *'Religion:' Various gods contending with Dragons for control of the world. *'Notes:' Really on the do not visit list. Being less than a super powerful technomage is just asking to get screwed into the ground. Merely powerful technomages get torn apart by the gods or the dragons and looted. Being everyman is a rotten way to live. Mandra The world without gods *'Location:' -10/12 *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids *'Tech level:' 6 (Renaissance) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Small nation states. Currently stable after the wars following the fall of a large world spanning empire. Most states are monarchies, a few republics. Notable is the remaining core of the old Empire that now bans gods and discourages magic. *'Religion:' Mandera was the world without gods. Currently worshiped. Coran & Suszan (family), Tesral (Rulers), Kirt (Life & Death), The Church of Creation (Social behavior) *'Notes:' Located by the random prayer of a priest seeking any god to aid them. Mandra is in a period of recovery from a world spanning Empire that sought to control all the magic for itself. They suppressed religion out of existence and controlled mages with draconian laws, be the government or else. As with any tightly controlled situation, the smallest thing can shatter it. The simple prayer of one being of faith. Midgurd The Norse World *'Location:' -10/18 *'Races present:' Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Giants. *'Tech level:' 2 (Copper age) *'Magic level:' 4 *'Politics:' Small bands of hunter gatherers. *'Religion:' None, the gods are dead and the new gods have yet to make themselves known. Some folk are worshiping Loki the Fire-Giver, and Sif the All-Mother. They have metals and are taking over slowly *'Notes:' The world is gripped in the depths of an ice age. Signs of a fallen civilization are to be found here and there being slowly ground below the ice. Yes, they held Ragnarok, it went badly for everyone. The Fimbulwinter has descended on them, and they struggle. Orath The World of Grayhawk *'Location:' -14/16 *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids, others. *'Tech level:' 6 (Renaissance) *'Magic level:' 19 *'Politics:' Small nation states. Magocarys, and other nonsense. *'Religion:' Dozens of major and minor sects are practiced. *'Notes:' If anything magic is more common than Thindacarulle. It is not considered a good stopping point because the natives are very parochial and the ruling Mages greedy. Pravāsa Exile *'Location:' -11/10 *'Races Present:' Nandril -- A six foot humanoid with heavy builds. They have heavy features and large expressive eyes. They do not quite have a hair coat. They wear clothing for protection, modesty, and status in that order. *'Tech Level:' 4 *'Magic Level:' 15 -- Magic is usually highly restricted to the "Right" people. If you have to ask, you are not one of them, *'Politics:' Balkanized Super tribes. A king every 100 miles. *'Religion:' State True Religions, dozens of them willing to kill if you don't conform. King and priest walking arm and arm through the blood. *'Notes:' This was once a colony world of the world that Thindacarulle once was. When cut off a million years ago they managed to survive and even eventually get space fight. When they set foot on the ancestor world they revered to beast-men. The Nandris have risen and fallen repeatedly. The ruins of technological societies in abundance litter the world currently mired in iron age tribalism. A rather Conanesque situation. Those aware of the Nandrils have called them a people cursed. They have had repeated rises to high civilization and repeated falls. They have never equaled their one brush with warp drive. Each fall has been deeper and more barbaric than the last. Others contend that the race is simply worn out. A million and a half years is a long time for a humanoid race. Their rises and falls are not untypical for many a race in the long history of the Galaxy. No curse required, their time has simply passed. The Rock of Bral The Crossroads of Space *'Location:' -10/14 *'Races present:' Multitude, none native. *'Tech level:' 6 (Renaissance) *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Single state ruled by a committee of oligarchs. *'Religion:' Dozens of major and minor sects are practiced. *'Notes:' The Rock of Bral is a planetoid made habitable by magic, ancient beyond any memory. It is located in a system with no habitable planets but in an ideal location to to portal to many different worlds. "The Rock" is a welcome way stop and resupply. Thindacarulle *'Location:' -7/11 *'Races Present:' A dozen or more races from Humans to Dragons. *'Tech Level:' 6 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Balkanized world with many nation states and Empires. *'Religion:' All of them. It it is noted in places that gods walk the streets. *'Notes:' On the edge of the Twelve Worlds Empire and the "Magic Zone". It is the origin world for Elves and the home world of Tesral the Twelve Worlds Emperor. The major reaction is to leave it alone. The Twelve Worlds sending in a fleet of conquest is what got them Tesral as Emperor in the first place. It conquered back. No fleet, no tech to speak of, but powerful mages and even gods as defenders. There are better ways to die. There is a space port, both high and low ports (Steadfast) exist. Get a jammer-finder before you go near it, chances are small, but you will likely live longer. For the daring there are riches and power to be had, if you are up to the price. Toril The Forgotten Realms *'Location:' -12/16 *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids, other *'Tech level:' 5 (medieval) *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Small nation states, some run by eevil. *'Religion:' Dozens of gods closely tied to the functions of the world like magic and death. *'Notes:' The classic D&D world. Like most places they think they are the center of the universe. X *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Lists Category:Outsiders